Carl's survival
by katashi317
Summary: carl runs away, onl to find that he has to survive on his own. can he do it? he finds love and he trys to get rid of the hurt that dwells inside of him.
1. Chapter 1

"Can i go outside mom?"

carl stepped out onto the porch that wrapped around the house. lori was sitting on the swing rocking back and forth.

" no i need you to stay here to help me."

" mom, andrea and carol are right inside." carl said wiping sweat from his forhead.

"your faster, and i need to you to help me with the baby."

"i have to do everything... i never see anybody else do anything productive. its always : carl do this, carl do that. God can i ever do anything fun?"

lori felt shocked to have her son mad. all she did was try to make him happy. life is hard when your a kid and there was a apocalyptic disaster.

carl points toward the barn & the RV.

"Everybody else gets to go outside, kill walkers, but not me! im special, i get to sit around on my butt and watch you tell me what to do."

Rick, carls father comes out from the kitchen.

"Rick, can you talk to carl? he's having an attitude."

"carl." rick said.

"What? can i ever have some fun?"

carl points his finger at lori.

"great, now you have dad that hates me!"

he threw his hat down on the ground and stomped inside.

"you need to do something. carl is getting out of control. i try to punish him, it's just that since im pregnant i cant really do anything."

Rick thought it over real quick. rubbing his fingers on his temples.

"carl wants to have some fun. thats like the only thing he hasnt had since you guys left."

"all i want is some help from my family that doesnt care for me!"

"we dont care about you? lori act real!"

carl lay on his bed, warm tears falling from his freckled face.

he took out his pensil and begun writing something.

_Slingshot past the frozen moon, _

_Solstice must be coming soon,_

_Grab a torch to light your mind,_

_Encompassing what's left behind,_

_Silence deafens your brain,_

_Past the drops and through the grain,_

_Terminal velocity cannot stop the entropy,_

_Grab a torch to light your mind,_

_Encompassing a new, a new born day _

_Feel the beat of purple star radiation heals the scar,_

_Slingshot past the frozen moon_

_Solstice must be coming soon,_

_Morbid orbit fall away igniting with the new born day,_

_Vibratonal ecstasy_

he packed his bags and opened the door. listening in to the noise.

" i need to check the barn hold on." andrea said.

_this is it!_

carl grabs his jacket and jumpes out the window. he looks around to see if the coast is clear, which it was. then he ran.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry guys that I haven't been up to date. With school and all it's been really hard to catch up. I think of you guys all the time. This next chapter you will love. I promise. What else could go wrong when you run away?**

**Chapter 2-**

His mind raced with excitement. All the things he could finally do. He started to play it in his mind. First, he'd learn how to drive. Maybe a car like Shane's or like a big S.U.V. He'd drive into the country to find a nice small home. Or at least with good security. And stay put until he sets his courage. But something was trying to hold Carl back. Maybe it was faith, telling him to stay. But he felt it was his destiny to leave.

The trees and bushes flew by. He didn't even notice that he was running until he had to dodge a tree. He chuckled at himself for being so clumsy. All he wanted was to be himself. Be a kid. But now, Carl has to be an adult. Change his world from a complete disaster, to a wonderful paradise.

Mmm, paradise. Maybe he would steal a cruise ship. Most likely not. He probably couldn't pilot a ship till he lay on his deathbed. That's the word that worries me. Maybe leaving wasn't so great. Maybe he made a mistake that he couldn't ever resolve. What would he tell Lori? Rick? Oh god, I made a terrible mistake.

Finally I came to a stop, breathing heavily. Trying to catch my breath. All this excitement took everything out of me. Living alone could make me crazy. Would I find someone? My age? What about security? Weapons? Food? Oh geez. I need to calm down. I took the water bottle from my book-bag and took a swig.

I put it back in and began to run again. The sun would be setting soon & I don't want to be around when something comes looking. Soon I'd make it to my own home. A paradise.

~LATER~

I found a bus on the highway. It was still intact. Looks like the people who was riding it left before anything came inside. I shut the door, closed the windows and lay on the floor under a seat. The moonlight was bright tonight. Hoping that it wouldn't just be shining on me. I wonder what their thinking back at the farm. I hope they think I'm locked in my room fast asleep. I kept thinking of things and my mind worrying about walkers. I mean how hard could it be to find a lil' boy asleep in a bus on a abandoned highway? Not really hard if you think about it.

I closed my eyes and pictured a cruise ship in the middle of a sea. The sun warm and cozy. Before I knew it, I fell asleep. In a bus, under a seat, in a apocalypse world. Great.

I felt a hand hit my cheek. I thought I was me dreaming for a minute, until I heard some laughing. Some water hit my face and I bolted up. Somehow I was in the isle. Thank god. I would have giving myself a black eye under the seat. I wiped my eyes, vision refocusing. I hoped it wasn't my parents. And guess what it wasn't. there were 3 kids looking down at me. A boy with dirty blonde hair. Another boy with black hair. And girl with wavy brown.

"Hello sunshine!"

I looked at them with confusion. Who are they? Why are they here? Are they infected?

"What? Who are you." I said looking at the blonde. He seemed older.

He looked at me. His blue eyes burning a hole in me.

"My name is Eric, this is Jake, and that is Allisa."

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, we found your bus when we thought we were being followed by some walkers."

"WHAT?" I said bolting up and looking out the window.

"Not now silly, last night."

This is so weird. I run away, find a bus, sleep, wake up to find three kids hiding from walkers? It got awkward and silent for a moment. Allisa just stared at me. She had beautiful green eyes. You could tell she spent most of her time alone. She had makeup all over her. Not in a messy way. Like a cute, professional way actually.

"Well where are you guys going?"

"To Fort. Constancio. Why?"

"Fort Constancio? Never heard of it."

"really? Wow. Your really out there? Aren't you?"

"yea maybe."

We all chuckled a weird silent one. Maybe this is a new start. New friends. Maybe I could go with them. Bahaha.

"can I come?"

"yea… pack up. Were leaving in ten."

God help me with this travel. Guide me to safety & prosperity. And help with the new relationship.

**Wow that's it. He find some kids. Weird huh? Youll find out what fort. Constancio is. In like 3 chapters. I hope this is not going to fast. Its 10:54 NITE. Thanks for reading though. Review!**


End file.
